battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Staghound T17E1
The Staghound was the British and Commonwealth name for the originally American-designed T17E1 Armored Car. In a response to a 1941 US Army requirement for a medium armored reconnaissance vehicle, Chevrolet submitted the six-wheeled T17 and four-wheeled T17E1 for approval, although US procurement of both were cancelled by December 1942 in favor of the lighter M8 Greyhound. While rejected by the US military, production would continue at the request of the British - 3,844 Staghounds were produced for them under Lend Lease. Entering service too late to contribute to the North African campaign, the Staghound first saw action in Italy in 1944, as well as in North-West Europe later on. The base variant was armed with a 37mm gun in a rotating turret, but specialist vehicles could also carry dual .50 M2 Brownings, a 57mm 6-PDR, or a 3-inch or 75mm howitzer.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T17_(armored_car) Battlefield V The Staghound T17E1 is a light armored vehicle featured in Battlefield V. It first appeared in the background of screenshots released during the game's announcement event, but was formally revealed in a screenshot posted by the official DICE twitter.https://twitter.com/EA_DICE/status/1040855661851168768 Singleplayer In the Singleplayer, enemy British Staghounds appear in the prologue mission My Country Calling during the 1941 segment. Two are present throughout the segment and will fire upon the player alongside the Shermans. They can be easily dispatched with one shot. The Staghound is also used by the United States Army in the war story The Last Tiger. During this appearance, the vehicle is exclusively armed with 20mm Autocannons, although some also have turret-mounted Tulip Rockets. Multiplayer In the multiplayer, the Staghound T17E1 is the United Kingdom's light tank, its German counterpart being the Panzer 38T. It is unlocked at rank 5. The Staghound is lightly armed and armored, having about as much health as a halftrack, and with a quick firing but anaemic 37mm cannon equipped as default. The vehicle's primary assets are its small size and high speed, which is the fastest out of the armoured vehicles thanks to its wheeled drive system, which somewhat compromises its off-road performance and makes it more vulnerable to getting stuck on obstacles. Its complement of passenger gunners is standard to other tanks, with a forward-facing hull machine gunner and a top gunner operating a Bren Gun from a turret-mounted pintle. The T17E1's Specializations tree offer upgrades to its performance. The left side path provides anti-vehicle options, initially in the form of Improved Loading Mechanism. Later, the Littlejohn Adapter improves muzzle velocity but reduces anti-infantry damage, therefore being optimized for long-range engagements against tanks, while the Tulip Rockets equip four dumbfire rockets that can deliver devastating (yet inaccurate) burst damage against vehicles at the cost of removing the top gunner. The right side dedicates the Staghound as an anti-infantry and scout vehicle, with the ability to spot enemies by aiming at them, main gun replacement with a 20mm Autocannon and a close-in Incendiary Launcher. Both paths provide additional maintenance upgrades of Field Repair and Maintenance Drills respectively, while the middle choice alternatives are Deploy Supplies to support infantry or AP Rounds for use against hostile vehicles. Gallery BF5 Staghound Work in Progress.jpg Staghound Driver view BF5.jpg|Drivers view Staghound Driver zoom BF5.jpg|Zoom in reticle Staghound gunner view BF5.jpg|front gunner view Staghound gunner 2 view BF5.jpg|turret gunner view Staghound gunner 2 ADS BF5.jpg||iron sights of turret gunner Staghound Front BF5.jpg|Front Staghound left side BF5.jpg|Left side Staghound rear BF5.jpg|rear view Staghound Right side BF5.jpg|right side Firestorm The Staghound T17E1(S) is a variant of the Staghound that appears exclusively in Firestorm. It can be obtained randomly either by opening Vehicle Lockups or by finding and using a Flare Gun - Reinforcement Vehicle. The vehicle has an additional seat over its multiplayer iteration due to the separation of the driver and turret gunner seats. The primary weapon of the T17E1(S), a 20mm Autocannon, cannot damage other tanks and as such is limited to engagements against infantry as well as light, civilian vehicles. The cannon, which as with all other passenger weapons has finite ammunition, is not very efficient to resupply as every Heavy Vehicle Ammo item replenishes only 8 rounds. The vehicle is further limited in its mobility by fuel. References Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Light Armored Vehicles